


I'm ready to make my move

by Youreeverythingihad



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreeverythingihad/pseuds/Youreeverythingihad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thought he was in love, and then he fell in love enough that he no longer cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm ready to make my move

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to start writing again because i have 17 stories started and not finished so here's one i tried with.

He tumbles into Michael’s room at 7am, far too cheery for a teenager that’s only had 4 hours sleep but then again, he’s always said he works best on no sleep and he’s definitely in the working mood right now.

“Michael Gordon Clifford. Get your fucking ass out of this bed” Now, Ashton doesn’t really swear much, especially not this early in the morning so it only takes Michael 11 minutes to get dressed enough to be downstairs by which time Ashton has coffee and pancakes ready.

“You know you should move in with me” He not-quite literally moans into his coffee, appreciating the fact that Ashton has worked in Starbucks for the past four years.

“Yeah but this place sucks for inspiration, it’s so dull” Ashton whines “Anyway, we’ve got somewhere to be so get dressed please” 

He quite literally skips out of the door to get ready because he’s turned up in his pyjamas again which means he was walking through the city in them but Michaels too in love to complain, he just watches his bum wiggle out of the room before turning back to his pancakes because damn can that guy cook.

“No wearing the clothes on the dresser! I want those for today” He yells as an after thought because Ashton is a fucker for wearing his clean clothes.

“Too late” Is the whisper he gets back, right behind his ear and he turns to moan but instantly forgets everything. Ashton looks, amazing. Like more than amazing. 

“Screw going anywhere, come here” And he presses Ashton against the kitchen wall before kissing him until they’re both breathless.

They break apart when Ashton pulls back to stare in wonder at him, the sudden rush of affection not being Michael’s usual style.

“You, in my clothes. Amazing” Is all he manages to splutter out before he goes back to kissing him, pulling the shirt off, not really caring for the buttons that go flying. He steps back to take off his own t-shirt before pressing Ashton back against him.

 

\--

When they’ve both finally finished showering it’s 11am and Ashton legitimately squeals, full on like a little girl and that manages to reduce Michael to a laughing fit for 10 minutes.

“Come on Michael we’re late” He’s literally dragging him down to a bus stop and Michael still has no idea where they’re going. “I’m so excited” He starts singing whilst shaking his ass and Michael drags him to the top deck and they sit at the front, grinning at the people driving past.

“Ash, where are we going?” Michael finally manages to ask but instead of an answer he gets a kiss that takes his breath away and has the old man mumbling about ‘disgusting young people and their public affection’.

“Come on, it’s our stop” And again he’s dragged off the bus and onto the bus pavement, weaving in and out of people behind Ash. “Here”

They’ve stopped in front of a bookshop and Michael stares for a flat out minute before it registers that he’s staring at ‘Fire Starters’ and the author clearly says Ashton Irwin. His boyfriend has a book published and he freaks out with him for a minute.

“Wait here for a minute” Ashton says as he enters the shop, when he returns ten minutes later he has the book in his hand and it’s turned over to the dedication page where it simply says ‘To my everything Michael Clifford’.

It’s the best night of his life and he doesn’t even question himself when he pulls him in for a hug in front of everyone, not caring if there’s people he knows in the crowd because this is the best day of his life.


End file.
